Justice!
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Fairness,mainly in the way people are treated or decisions are made,Justice,I am Justice...Kagome had already saved humanity before.Yet here she is,in her time,trying to solve a case she knows is caused by the paranormal,or something akin to L/Kagome


**Title – Justice!!!**

Rated – M

**Couple –Kagome/L**

Genre – Romance/Adventure/Mystery

**Summary – Fairness or reasonableness, especially in the way people are treated or decisions are made, Justice...I am Justice... Kagome had already saved humanity. Yet here she was again, back in her time, trying to solve a case of what she believes is caused by the paranormal, or something akin to.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback **__Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**NOTE: I HAVE NEVER SEEN DEATH NOTE! Now...with that said, I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT DEATH NOTE! I am lying, but I still would like to see how good I am at writing a crossover with an Anime I haven't seen. I have only seen the Live Action movie, the first one. Ken-ichi Matsuyama-Sama is so COOL!!!! A.K.A: L, from the real life movie and Gelus (Jealous) in the Anime.**

**Anyways, please do keep in mind that I will not write what I have no faith in with the ending out come. I promise that it will be worth the time to read. Please enjoy. ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

**Call Me 'K'**

"_Papa!!" A four year old cried out happily as she ran into her father's arms as he stepped into the shrine home._

"_Hey, how's daddies little girl?"_

"_I'm baking cookies with momma. Come help?" He smiled at her and nodded._

.

.

.

Kagome glared at the computer in front of her. She was at school right now and all they talked about was...their Savior. On her hand was a Gothic L written in black permanent ink with purple second coating it, making it look as if the letter was glowing with a dark aura. She smirked at the idea though. The only one between the two who seemed to have any since of true Justice...was L. Kira didn't seem to understand that...no matter how bad or corrupted a person was...if you kill them...your just a murderer. He belonged behind bars with the criminals he so arrogantly killed off.

'Support Kira, Our Savior! Kira Is Our Savior! Our Savior Kira! They are all the same!'

.

.

.

"_Sugar, could you get the door for papa so he can wash his hands?"_

"_Yes papa." The four year old ran merrily through the hall and to the door. Opening it she stepped back a bit, scared of the odd feeling she got from them._

"_Is Shinju Higurashi available?"_

"_Avalable?" She asked. A woman stepped up to the girl and in front of the slightly irritated man that appeared to be her partner. She got down in a crouching position and smiled._

"_Can we speak with your daddy?" The toddler smiled and nodded, running to get her father._

"_Papa! Papa!"_

_Her dad came around the corner with a towel and smiled._

"_I'm coming, I'm coming. Yes, may I―may I help you?"_

"_Are you Shinju Higurashi?" The woman asked, now standing tall._

"_I am. Who are you?" Kagome peeked from behind his leg and waved at the stern looking man._

"_My name is Melissa Kraw and this is my partner Soichiro Yagami. We are with the Tokyo Police Department, TPD for short. We would like to take you to head quarters and ask you a few questions."_

"_Um, yeah, just a moment please. Kagome...?" Kagome looked at her dad as he got on one knee and took her hand in his._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I want you to do me a favor. I want you to go upstairs with mommy and make me a card with lots of decorations and sparkles. I want a message just for daddy from my little girl, okay."_

"_Okay, I will. You're coming back, right daddy?"_

"_...yeah sugar...I'm coming back..." She smiled and ran into the kitchen to get her mom._

.

.

.

"L..." She went to a supporting L site and sent a personal message that supposedly went to his personal e-mail. She doubted it, but she would get his attention later through a different method, first sending him mail, fox delivery.

'_huMan ignorancE doEs __noT__ deserves the power of the shinigaMi! lifE is for the god's to tAke...noT man, kira is nO god! he NEeds to learne his place. Show him jUstice! help me show him what the powers of a real God ARe caPAbLe of! his ideAls are wrong and his Childish arrogancE will be hIs undoing. he WILL not Win in the end, i'll mAke sure of that, I swear iT! _

_(K) P.S Shinigami's really do love apples!'_

"Let's see if he comes."

Kagome sent the message through a program that she had made specifically for L, and then closed out of the screen.

"Kags!" She turned to see three girls running past her and through the Shinigami that followed the schools number one hottie and genius. Yeah, she knew, but she would play his game...for what he did...

"Yes?"

"Are you coming to the pool party that Mari is throwing?"

"No, we have the school entrance exams and I want to get some extra studying in." She watched as Light Yagami turned to face her. She spared him a glance before turning back to the computer and erasing it's history files, instead placing a search of just Kira but not L.

'Go ahead and check what I was looking at, moron.' She walked away, looking back at him once more and watching as he, like she had thought, sat down in her seat and immediately went to the History panel.

'Stupid Yagami's!' She thought before leaving the school grounds and heading to her home. The empty shrine grounds were enough to drive her insane. Her mother had died in a car accident that resulted in her brother falling into a coma. He had been in the state for a total of four months now.

.

.

.

_4 weeks later._

"_Mama, why is daddy crying?"_

"_Because daddy has to leave us for a long time."_

"_But he'll come back...wont he...?"_

"_..."_

"_The jury has made their decision, the jury finds the defendant...guilty..."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_It means that you should say goodbye to your father." The cop who had previously come to her house said as he walked her father by._

"_Wha―why? Daddy, are you going somewhere?" She asked._

"_Yes sugar, daddy has to go away and I might not be able to come back. Kagome...live for Justice...never judge someone you don't know or without 100 percent proof. You may regret it someday." She nodded, though, not sure what all he meant, she understood what judging meant. She never judged by first or second meetings. She knew it took sometime to warm up to people._

"_Alright daddy, here...you said to make you a card..." He smiled and let a few tears fall from his eyes as he gave her a necklace from around his neck and took the card._

"_Bye sugar."_

"_Bye daddy." He gave her a hug then whispered an I love you before doing the same to her mother and placing his hand on her mother's stomach._

"_Grow strong, son."_

.

.

.

Kagome logged onto her computer that she had set up in her mother's room. After her death she had moved and sold a bunch of things for money. She worked at a place called Sugar Palace, known for all sorts of sweets. She had set up a huge computer system with equipment that normal school girls would never have.

On her desk was a Planar PT191MU White 19" Touch screen Monitor and in each top corner was a surround sound speaker. On her wall above her desk was a Piano Black 52" LCD screen flat TV that was hooked on the wall. Next to her Touch screen was a digital voice recorder and synchronizer, then on the other side of the screen was a voice change and modifier. Her keyboard was beneath the desk on a shelf the pulled out and then her computer itself was on the left of the desk. She had many shelves with books on law enforcement, forensics and Statistics along with many more but those to name a few.

While her computer was loading her settings she opened a drawer on her desk and pulled a headset out with a mic attached.

Flipping on the TV she turned it to the News and started typing on her computer. Her cell phone started ringing and she glanced at it, turning it off she continued with the task at hand before locking her door and shutting her blinds.

She watched the TV screen turn white with a gothic looking Black K on it.

"Hello L, Kira, yes, I know your watching. I wish to speak with L personally, but I will wait. For now, I thought that I should introduce myself." She spoke into the mic, her headset and mic both plugged into the voice modifier.

**-x-x-x-**

L stared in surprise at the screen, the others gathered closer to see what was going on.

"_I am...if you will...a rather new player at this...game of life and death that Kira has made. I hope you don't mind the...intrusion, but you seem to be stuck. I thought I might give you a little boost."_

L grabbed his mic and turned his own voice modifier on before typing in a few things.

"_Hehe, I'll wait."_

He paused and looked up as the screen split in two as if waiting for another. He realized that this person...obviously knew what he was going to do. He finished typing and his signature gothic looking L appeared next to the K, both separated by a black line.

"_Glad to know I caught your attention."_

"This is L, if you have information about Kira, why are you speaking out on the Japanese News channels where even Kira himself can hear you?"

"_Simple...I want Kira to hear me."_

"How do I know...you are not Kira...?"

"_I guess you don't. It is merely coincidence that Kira and I share a name that starts with the letter K. I won't ask you to trust me, only to listen to me. Oh yes, please forgive me, but it would seem that I have decided to use your method of...communication. Also, I hacked into your system and took a look at all of the files on the Kira case so that I could tell where you guys were. Hope you don't mind. I even left something on your system. Click the little icon with two green fox eyes."_

L looked at his desktop and noticed that there _was_ such an icon. Thinking over the chances and probability of it being a virus or bug he decided to take the chance and clicked on it. A little digitalized red fox with green eyes jumped from the Icon and started walking along his taskbar before curling up to sleep. Around it's neck was a blue bow.

"I ask that you refrain from placing such silly thing on my system, as well, I do mind you prying into my files."

"_He will be of help when I send information. Keep in mind though, he'll only give you the clues I've laid out for you. Hm, I suppose I could have asked you to send the information to me express delivery. God knows how __**that**__ would have worked out."_

"..."

"It's a he?" Matsuda asked, looking at the blue bow.

"_Sorry if I'm dragging this out, my point for calling you out on live TV...or at least your letter...well, you see, a while back, Kira took someone away from me. My father, whom I'm sure Mr. Yagami will remember, I'll say no names, but he should know who. My father had spent the past 14 and a half years in prison...for a crime he didn't commit. He had tried to find proof of his innocence, but failed. Well, six months after Kira decided to kill him he was supposed to be executed. However, that would have changed, because, you see, two weeks after his death they found the real murderer. My father's charge of murder...was dropped and he was innocent, he was also dead. Kira pays no head to those that are innocent or guilty. Kira killed an innocent man, because his name was on a list for criminals. My point, I've decided to take things into my own hands, if that means placing sugar cubes down a path to get your attention, I'll do it."_

"Why do you want to help? Aside from Kira killing your father."

"_Simple really. If I leave his capture up to you...he'll win. You can't beat him...if you can't see..."_

"I assure you, I have 20/20 vision and peripheral vision. I can see just fine."

"_...not...what I meant...let's put that aside though. I've noticed some things about you Kira."_

L listened as she spoke to Kira for the first time since the conversation started. No he wasn't on with them...but L knew he was listening.

"_Some thing's that even L hasn't noticed. Then again, only someone with experience on the subject would no what I'm talking about. Let me elucidate for you two..."_

"Please do..." L said as he placed his thumb between his lips. Matsuda was leaning on the back of the chair so that he could rest from standing in one place for too long.

"_Well L, a while back...I met a woman who told me of...the Death Note's. I believe Kira has somehow managed to...obtain one of these Death Note's."_

"What is a...Death Note?"

"_I can not tell you. I can however...show you. That's right Kira...you are not the only holder of a Death Note and I am not referring to the Second Kira that you recruited. She is of no importance to me. Take down the leader and the minions crumble too. That is all I have to say for now Kira, L, but know this. Life is for the Gods to take...not man! You Kira are No God! I will find you, and when I do...I will make sure that Justice...Is...Served!"_

Both letters vanished and in there place appeared the Kanji for Justice, it remained for about a minute before disappearing and returning back to TV.

"You know..." Everyone turned to Matsuda. "For some reason, I was kind of expecting her to go into a dramatic line and end it with...I...AM...JUSTICE! You know...Haha." Everyone just stared and his laughter trailed off.

"Mr. Yagami, what do you know of this girl?" L questioned the man next to Matsuda.

"I...know that her name is Kagome Higurashi. She was four when we took her father into custody and arrested him. She should be...19 by now. I would call to check in every so often. They were doing fine. Up till four years ago, she kept getting all of these different diseases, one right after the other."

"What kind of diseases." L asked as he stood and walked towards his delectable table of doughnuts, tea, candies and sugar cubes.

"Uh...well, I can only remember a few, Acid Reflux Disease, Osteomyelitis, Leukemia, Glomerulonephritis and one that I remember, I never found anything on the disease, Youkaimentosis. Her grandfather said that the disease kept coming back..."

"...Watari, look into Miss. Higurashi's school records and medical records. I want a list of _all_ her so called diseases. _Youkaimentosis_...while you're at it...see what you can find on that disease." Watari nodded his head showing that he understood.

"Also...I was supposed to meet with her soon." Soichiro said.

"Why...?" L asked.

"Ryuuzaki...there is something you may want to see!" L looked at Matsuda who was looking at L's computer. L moved over to the screen and noticed the little fox yipping.

"She made it rather well." He moved the cursor over the fox that ran from it, finally catching it with a click. An e-mail popped up and Matsuda read it out loud.

"huMan ignorancE doEs noT deserves the power of the shinigaMi! lifE is for the god's to tAke...noT man, kira is nO god! he NEeds to learne his place. Show him jUstice! help me show him what the powers of a real God ARe caPAbLe of! his ideAls are wrong and his Childish arrogancE will be hIs undoing. he WILL not Win in the end, i'll mAke sure of that, I swear iT!

(K) P.S Shinigami's really do love apples!"

"...What is with her writing. It hurt my eyes to read."

"Message..." L said. He grabbed a pen and paper and started writing.

**MEETMEATONESUGARPALACEIWILLWAIT**

"Hm..." He jumped onto his seat and placed his thumb in its rightful place between his lips.

"Meet Meat On Esug, no...uh..." Matsuda squinted his eyes as he tried decoding the letters.

"Meet Me At One Sugar Palace I Will Wait"

Matsuda and the others stared at L.

"Well, he is the number one detective." Mr. Yagami said.

"What were you saying earlier about meeting up with her?"

"I have to give her this." He pulled a light blue card from inside his Jacket and hesitantly handed it to him.

"Luv you papa, your sugar cube!!! ^_^'' Always with you."

"She gave it to him the day we took him to jail."

L folded the card back up and noticed the glitter that now covered his hands.

"I want all of you to see what you can find out about this...Death Note."

"What are you going to do?" Matsuda asked as L placed the letter in his pocket and turned to leave.

"I'm going to get...an Apple."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I know, I'm currently working on High School Kills but this idea would go the fuck away. Sorry for my French, which, technically, that wasn't French.**

**Jakotsu: Please Read and Review.**

**Envy: Sankyu!!!**

**Me: ^_^''**

**Title – Justice!!!**

Rated – M

**Couple –Kagome/L**

Genre – Romance/Adventure/Mystery

**Summary – Fairness or reasonableness, especially in the way people are treated or decisions are made, Justice...I am Justice... Kagome had already saved humanity. Yet here she was again, back in her time, trying to solve a case of what she believes is caused by the paranormal, or something akin to.**

**-x-x-x-**

Key** – Key**

**Flashback Flashback**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking'**

**-x-x-x-**

**NOTE: I HAVE NEVER SEEN DEATH NOTE! Now...with that said, I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT DEATH NOTE! I am lying, but I still would like to see how good I am at writing a crossover with an Anime I haven't seen. I have only seen the Live Action movie, the first one. Ken-ichi Matsuyama-Sama is so COOL!!!! A.K.A: L, from the real life movie and Gelus (Jealous) in the Anime.**

**Anyways, please do keep in mind that I will not write what I have no faith in with the ending out come. I promise that it will be worth the time to read. Please enjoy. ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Sugar Palace!**_

**-x-x-x-**

**(After the K, L to Kira Broadcast)**

Light Yagami was pacing his room in irritation. He hadn't really worried much about L, since he couldn't see or didn't believe in the Shinigami...but...this new threat...

He clinched his fists at Ryuk's cackling.

"Ryuk! You're not helping!"

"I have already told you Light, I'm not here to help. I am not on—"

"—either L or My side, I know! Just humor me a bit! Do you know who this...this...K is?!?"

"...maybe...if it who I think it is...I gave her my first Death Note...more then 500 years ago." Lights eyes widened and he sat down at his desk.

"That isn't possible Ryuk...unless..."

"Unless she's not human...right..."

"It's the only plausible explanation."

"It's not a very good one, she is human, or at least she was when I gave her my Death Note."

"Passed down through generations?"

"I would have felt my books owner not only die, but also felt when someone else picked it up."

"...This isn't good. If this K meet's L...DAMN IT! I have to find this K. Ryuk, where is she, where can I find her!?"

"Sorry, but out of all the owners of my Death Notes, I like her. She never killed anyone with it. She kept it so she would have someone to talk to when that hanyou took off with the walking whore pot, so you will be doing this with out me, hahaha." Ryuk once again broke into a hysterical fit of laughter.

**-x-x-x-**

**(The Next Day: 12:50 in the afternoon.)**

Kagome was in the dressing room of Sugar Palace. This was the biggest sweet's industry around. It was a total of seven floors with something on each floor. She worked on two of the floors. The Sweet and Sour floor, floor one, and the Coated Fruit's floor, floor three.

The floors all together consisted of:

The Lobby, which was also Floor 1 (Sweet and Sour Floor) served other things like cake's pies, and drinks.

Floor 2 (Liquid/Spray and Taffy Candy Floor)

Floor 3 (Coated Fruits Floor)

Floor 4 (Gummies and Jellies Floor)

Floor 5 (Chocolate and Nuts Floor)

Floor 6 (Lollipop/Hard Candy Floor)

And Floor 7 (Critter and Old Time Candy Floor).

Though, the seventh floor was actually split into two rooms, she never went there.

"Kag's, did you see the news yesterday?!"

Kagome turned to see one of the other employees walking up to her. She had black hair and orange eyes. Kagome didn't want to sound weird or anything, but god, the girls' eyes were gorgeous.

"No, I don't watch TV Jun. You know that. Why, did you see some hottie?"

"Hehe, I did, but that isn't what I'm talking about. You have heard of L and Kira, right?" Kagome lifted her hand and Jun blinked. "Oh right, you're an L supporter. Well, apparently someone else has join in the race of what me and the others call, 'A Race for Justice' cool name right. Well, the name this new person goes by is―"

"KAGOME, HURRY UP, YOUR SHIFT STARTS IN FIVE MINUTES!!" The two turned at the sound of their manager yelling on the other side of the female's dressing room.

"...is K."

"I see...what of this cutie you saw?"

"Well, his name is Touta Matsuda and he is so sweet."

"Good luck." Kagome said as she pulled on white gloves, only an outline of her Gothic L could be seen now. She wore a sapphire blue Lolita maid's dress that went just above her knees. She pulled a small white apron over her head and tied it in a big white bow in the back of her dress. Beneath the skirt of the dress was a bunch of frills that gave it volume. Her jet black hair was tied up in a high wavy ponytail that fell down her back and just above the small of her back. Her Sapphire blue eyes sparked as the sun shown on her. She pulled on her white and blue stripped knee high stockings and the pulled on her Black ankle boots.

"What do you mean by 'Good Luck'?" Jun asked, tying the same kind of apron around her amber orange Lolita maid's dress, her stockings were the same as Kagome's only white and orange striped, the shoes held no difference nor did her gloves. She placed her hair in low pig tails before pulling on her gloves.

"You like this guy, so...good luck." Kagome said as she left the room.

"But...BUT I HAVEN'T EVEN MET HIM!!!" Jun cried out, her words echoing off the walls of the Sugar Palace. Kagome smiled and walked to the first floor where her first shift was.

'_1:00, it's going to be a long day.' _She thought as she walked over to her spot behind one of the cash registers.

"Hello and welcome to Sugar Palace, what can I get for you today little one?" Kagome asked sweetly as she looked down at the little girl before her.

"I want the Black Pack of Sour Belts please."

"...Black pack? Oh, you mean the Bulk Pack." The girl nodded with a smile. Kagome noted the birthday tiara on her head with a 6 on it. "Would you like the bulk assorted flavors or just one flavor?"

"...uh...momma?" Kagome watched as the brunet six year old turned her head to a smiling woman who looked quite similar to the girl.

"Go ahead and get the assorted."

"Alright then, the assorted comes with Rainbow 4 Flavor Stripes, Berry Blue, Green Apple, Raspberry-Cherry, Strawberry, Strawberry-Banana, and Watermelon, will that be all?"

"Yes, than—"

"But I thought you wanted something to momma..." The little girl said with a slight frown.

"What I want is on a different floor. We will get it in a minute."

"Hehe, that will be 35lbs. 1050 Sour belts, 150 of each flavor. Your total comes out to $157.50." The woman handed her a credit card before Kagome slid it in the cash register.

"Can I get your signature?" She asked, handing a pen and dual receipts to the woman. The woman gave her signature and Kagome handed her the bottom receipt before handing the card back and placing the top receipt in a book with the days date at the top. She moved to the shelves behind her and climbed onto a ladder a few steps up. Jun came out of the back and Kagome called her over.

"Take this, I don't want to fall."

Jun smiled and took the large tub of assorted sour belts. Kagome climbed down and took the tub before returning back to the little girl.

"Jun will help you take it to your car."

"HEY!!!" Jun protested as she fixed her shoe strap that had come undone.

"That's fine. However, can we leave it here until we get back from the Chocolate floor?"

"Of course, it will be back here." Kagome said, placing the tub behind the counter. "Also, for the birthday girl, here." She pulled out a giant lollipop that made the girls smile brighten considerably. "Don't eat it all at once, hehe."

"Wah, I'm coming here on my birthday too." Jun said, staring at the 3lb lollipop. "Can she even carry that?"

"I hope, it's heavy though, so be careful." Kagome said as she handed it to the giddy six year old girl.

"Mama!! LOOK!!!!" She lifted it so that the 11in candy part was over her shoulder and the stick in her hand. The candy was larger then her head. The sucker with the stick was 26inches.

"My goodness, you think you'll be able to eat all that?"

"I can do it! It just might take a longer time then a small lolly."

The two left to the elevator as Kagome took the next customer.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Outside Sugar Palace)**

Matsuda sighed, he wanted to be helpful in anyway he could. Having not been much of a help had been...depressing...to say the least. So when L asked him to come with him to the Sugar Palace...he was ecstatic. Well, they had arrived at the Sugar Palace at exactly one...and now...at two...they were _still_ standing outside of the entrance.

"Ryuuzaki-San...can we please go inside now? My legs are starting to hurt."

"...fine..." He opened the door and a girl with black hair in pigtails turned to see who just came in.

"AH! KAGOME!!!" She ran behind the counter causing heads to turn. She pulled Kagome out of sight, Kagome yelling out apologies to the young man she had been helping before disappearing though a door.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome glared into the sunset orange eyes of her way too hyper friend as she rubbed her now sore shoulder. "Jun, why did you yank me away from a customer like that?"

"That was him!!! Touta Matsuda!!! He is a cop and if I'm correct, which I usually am, he is working on the Kira case with..._HIM_!!!" Kagome cringed at the overly hectic woman.

"Who's him?"

"L!!!"

"Oh, well, that's all fine and dandy, but if you and I don't get out there and do our jobs...we'll get fired."

"MAAAH!!!" Jun whined as she was pulled back out and handed a pad pf paper and pencil.

"Go ask what Touta Matsuda...want's to order. He is sitting at table 4 with his friend."

"But what do I say?"

"Start with, Hi, welcome to Sugar Palace, can I interest you with today's special strawberry cheesecake or some tea?" Kagome walked back over to her now agitated customer and apologized before getting his candies for him.

Jun fidgeted a bit before walking off towards the table.

**-x-x-x-**

"Ryuzaki-san, are you sure that was her?"

"Mm, Kagome..."

"Hello there, welcome to Sugar Palace, can I interest you with today's special strawberry cheesecake or some tea?" The two turned to see the same raven haired girl in orange from earlier standing next to their table.

"Grey Earl Tea, sugar cubes...Strawberry Cheesecake too."

"Green Tea for me, that's all." Matsuda said, smiling at the orange eyed beauty and causing her to blush.

"R-right, I'll be right back with that." She took off and started gathering what they asked for while Matsuda turned back to Ryuzaki who was looking at him with a raised brow.

"What?"

"...you like her." He said bluntly.

**-x-x-x-**

**(4:30 p.m)**

"Jun, I'm taking my break now, then I'm heading up to Coated Fruits." Jun nodded as two other employees came in to start their own shifts. Jun who had just got back from her break took off to the Chocolate and Nuts floor.

Kagome stretched and untied the apron, placing it behind the counter so she could grab it when she got back.

Kagome stepped out of the Sugar Palace and looked around, finally spotting what she was looking for she made her way across the street and towards the park, sitting down across from the owlish young man who had been waiting patiently at a chess table, for her.

"Mind if I join you?"

"..." He started the game over, him black and her white. She moved her pawn in front of her king forward and watched him move his bishops pawn forward one square, equal to her.

"I hadn't expected you to wait so long... Even Matsuda has already gone home." He looked up at her as she moved her queen diagonally three squares. He moved his king's rook's pawn forward two squares. Again he said nothing.

"Tell me something...why did you let me win, when you could have blocked me twice?" She asked as she moved her queen forward and declared checkmate.

"Just curious if you knew I knew or were just naive in believing I didn't know what you were doing."

"I see, truthfully, I don't much like Chess. I prefer board games like Life, Clue and others similar."

"I like Clue." She smiled, and then looked at how he was seated. His legs drawn up into his chest gave him a childish and owlish look.

"That's an odd way to sit."

"I think 40 percent better when I sit like this."

"That's fine. If you want to talk more though, can we meet on my day off, tomorrow? I'm sure you can figure out where I live. I'd like to give you the Death Note that I have possession over, but...not here."

"That's fine...12:00 in the afternoon. I'll be there."

"Thank you,"

He nodded and stood, slipping his feet into his shoes on the ground.

"Miss. Higurashi, though you know who I am, you will address me as Ryuzaki."

"You can call me Kagome, _it won't matter anyways if Kira knew who I was and what I looked like. The Death Note can't kill me_...goodbye...Ryuzaki-Kun." She said before making her way back inside the Sugar Palace.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed the update. Sorry it took so long, I've been caught up in Riza/Roy, Ed/Roy, FMA/HP and multiple others fanfic stories. Please Read and Review.**

**Title – Justice!!!**

Rated – M

**Couple –Kagome/L**

Genre – Romance/Adventure/Mystery

**Summary – Fairness or reasonableness, especially in the way people are treated or decisions are made, Justice...I am Justice... Kagome had already saved humanity. Yet here she was again, back in her time, trying to solve a case of what she believes is caused by the paranormal, or something akin to.**

**-x-x-x-**

Key** – Key**

**Flashback Flashback**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking'**

**-x-x-x-**

**NOTE: I HAVE NEVER SEEN DEATH NOTE! Now...with that said, I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT DEATH NOTE! I am lying, but I still would like to see how good I am at writing a crossover with an Anime I haven't seen. I have only seen the Live Action movie, the first one. Ken-ichi Matsuyama-Sama is so COOL!!!! A.K.A: L, from the real life movie and Gelus (Jealous) in the Anime.**

**Anyways, please do keep in mind that I will not write what I have no faith in with the ending out come. I promise that it will be worth the time to read. Please enjoy. ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Explaining the Incomprehensible!**_

**-x-x-x-**

L frowned, he was standing at the bottom of a tower of stairs and contemplating whether or not he should climb them, or call and make her come to him. He really didn't want to climb all those stairs. He hated walking; it's why he had Watari, so that he didn't have to walk everywhere. He looked back at his limo and Watari who smiled encouragingly at his young master. With a resolute look in his eyes, he started climbing the steps in front of him. Well, though he did start out strong willed, halfway up the steps and he was already kicking himself mentally for not getting back into his limo and just calling her to himself. He forced himself to climb the rest of the way and when he finally got to the top, he sat down on the last step.

"You made it!"

"..." L turned and looked at the girl sitting on her front porch.

"I made some ice tea, sweetened for when you got here. Thought you might be thirsty. Would you like to come in, or shall I bring everything out here?"

"..." Reluctantly, he stood and made his way across her yard and into her house; she shut the door behind him and headed to the kitchen.

Sticking her head from behind the kitchen divider, she called out, "My room is upstairs, first door on the left. Go ahead and wait there." His eyes glanced about her house as he silently moved about, walking up more stairs, he turned and walked into the first room on the left, checking for any locks before leaving the door open when he saw one. He turned and sat down at her desk.

"Rather simple, for someone who hacked my mainframe..."

"That's because this is my bedroom, my toys are set up in my mothers' room."

"Your mother...she died four months back, right."

"You and I both know your not asking, why bother wording it that way?"

"...and your brother is in a coma, how is he?"

"...he's alive. Here," She handed him a glass of honey brown liquid. "It's just light sugar, so I brought this so you could add your ideal amount of sugar."

He glanced from her to the glass of tea, trying it before adding eight teaspoons of sugar to the cup. She raised a brow when he took another sip and smiled lightly in content.

"Taste better?"

"Much,"

"...glad to know. Now, I don't want to waste anymore, so how about we get onto the matter at hand. The book, you came to see the Death Note, right?"

"..."

Kagome moved to her bed, pulling out a book from beneath her pillow she held it out, only to pull it away when he reached his hand out to grab it. "I want to give one warning, Do not test it out of curiosity, this book _is_ the real thing. That's what I am sure, started Lights want for _Justice_ as he calls it."

"What do you call it?"

"Injustice, prejudice, discrimination, false aptitude...he calls this a gift, righteousness, giving everyone the impression that he's a god, but in fact...he is quite the opposite. He is a servant of the devil, so long as he uses that book. I want you to promise, not to write _anyone's_ name within it."

"...I don't make promises, Mrs. Higurashi."

She pulled the book and stepped away from him, her eyes were downcast, "Then, I can not give this to you."

"If it helps, I will not write anyone's name in that book unless I have no other choice."

"...if it's the only choice..." Taking a step forward, she handed him the book. He took it and opened it to the first page, his eyes scanned over the rules and his eyes widened.

"This is how he kills and the second―"

"Yes, the second Kira gave half her life so that she could help her _master_; he is using her eyes so that he can get past fake names and false identities."

"Makes sense...and you can't die with your name written in the book?"

"No, I have ownership of this one, so...if he writes my name in his, which belongs to the same shinigami that gave me this one; it would hold no effect on me."

"You know who it is."

"So do you."

"...show me where you were when you were talking to me the day before yesterday." She nodded and walked out of the room; he placed his feet on the ground and followed after her down the hall.

"This is it, do what you want. I really only know how to stop a Shinigami from killing, _after_ a name is written in its book."

"Oh?"

"I was taught long ago,"

"Your 19, how long...is long ago?"

"About, five hundred and four years ago?"

"..." L moved to leave when she caught his hand, his eyes immediately moving to her hand.

"Please, just hear me out." She pulled him in and he sat once more at the desk. She sat before him on the floor and sighed. "When I was fifteen, I fell…….."

**-x-x-x-**

Light glared at everything around him. He was waiting with both his father and Matsuda, the others were doing _something_. Ryuzaki wasn't even present.

"Light, calm down, why are you so wound up anyways?"

Light fought the urge to yell and responded calmly to his father, "We should be trying to catch Kira, but Ryuzaki isn't even here!"

"He is off doing something that is pertaining to the Kira case. We just need to be patient."

"What is he doing chief?"

"He is meeting with Kagome."

"Kagome? We saw her yesterday? She was cute."

"Matsuda..." Soichiro said in warning.

"Sorry sir."

"Kagome?"

"Oh, you weren't here yesterday, this knew person was on news talking to Ryuzaki and Kira. Her name is Kagome Higurashi, at least, that's what your dad say's."

"Both of them?"

"No, Kira wasn't talking, but Ryuzaki say's that Kira was listening. Anyways, your dad already knew who it was."

"How?"

"I put her father in jail, I knew he was innocent, but couldn't prove it."

"...and Ryuzaki is meeting this...Kagome?"

"Yeah, should be there right now."

"...I see, I'll be back, I'm going to the bathroom."

"..." The two watched him leave before turning to each other. Matsuda picked his phone up and dialed Ryuzaki's number.

"……..ah! Ryuzaki, we just told Light, he left after hearing her name, are you sure this will prove anything. You already said it wouldn't affect her. So even if he _is_ Kira, it proves nothing. It strengthens our argument that Light _isn't_ Kira." Matsuda listened and frowned, "...right." He closed his phone and turned to his boss. "He said...it's a fright method he thought to try."

"Fright method?" Matsuda shrugged. They turned when Light headed back towards the couch.

**-x-x-x-**

"Suring the battle, we came to a stand still and Naraku left again. I was so tired of that time, so I was willing to try anything. I had lost my close friends, Kikyou and Inuyasha, and a little girl who had blocked an attack from behind my sensei, Rin. I didn't want to lose anyone else." She was kneeling before L; he looked at the girl with almost lifeless eyes. "I found this creature when I was 5, claiming to be a Shinigami; on the morning of our final battle I met him again. I remembered the notebook he had given me, that notebook and I thought nothing of it. He disappeared after introducing himself as Ryuk. I had read the rules and thought nothing of it at the time; I only kept it so I had someone to keep me company when left alone. But in a desperate turn of events, during the last phase of the battle, with no one but me and my sensei left...a tentacle protruding from my chest...I wrote Naraku with the blood pouring from my wounded body in the Death Note, looking up in time to see Ryuk appear and cackle. It was a little less then a minute before Naraku fell to his knees, dropping me to the ground as he cried out. My sensei rushed to my side and we watched as Naraku fell lifeless...then, he carried me away, to heal. I was back on my feet after a month, when I came back home and found out that my mother was dead and my brother was in a comatose state. I heard about my fathers' death from the web...I learned about you and Kira from school...I realized a war had started up once more, only this time...it was between two humans out for _Justice_. I also realized that after I disappeared back to the future with his first Death Note, he must have retrieved another from the Shinigami King, enabling him to drop it before some random human, giving him someone else to amuse himself with. However, I am confidant that Ryuk won't tell Light about me. He is neutral in this and sides with no one, of this I am sure. Shinigamis are meant as balance for the dark, I am meant as balance for the light."

"...miko's...shinigami's...youkai's, slayers, monks, hanyou's, lords, kings and spiritual powers."

"Don't forget demonic books and time travel."

L looked down at her, she had a hopeful smile on her face and he held out his hand for hers. She looked confused but then nodded in confused understanding. She placed her fishnet covered hand in his and felt her breath get caught as he slid his fingers down the length of the fishnet glove till it stopped at the hem; he hooked his finger beneath it and pulled the glove off slowly. She watched in curiosity as he turned her hand over and traced the finely drawn **L**. "Mrs. Higurashi, I trust you will come to me when you have any information." Kagome nodded. "Then, I will see you. Sooner then you may think."

"You have already made plans to have them meet me...even Light?"

"Yes, you have no problems with that do you?"

"None, Ryuzaki, don't show any surprise when you see Light."

"Why would I be surprised?"

Kagome noted that he still held her hand. "Because, anyone who touches this notebook can see Ryuk. I am not sure about the other though. I haven't seen the other yet, so I think...either, I haven't met them or you can only see the Shinigami that gave you the notebook."

"I see, thank you."

Kagome was vaguely disappointed at the loss of mild warmth his hand had encased hers in. She stood and followed him out, pushing the book back into his arms when he tried handing it back to her.

"You keep it."

"Light knows you have given it to me..."

"Then...make another and walk in with that. Even I have a fake one. The only way I know which is real is by the name."

L looked at the first page for names and looked at the blood written name scrolled across the page. "The fake?"

"...am I keeping the real one then?"

"Mm,"

Kagome nodded and ran back to her room then back down stairs with another Death note in hand. She took the one in his and he took the one in hers.

"Be careful, Mrs. Higurashi. There are more ways to kill someone then a name in a book." Kagome nodded, already aware of this fact. She followed him to the door and watched him leave down the stairs of her shrine.

"_Good luck..."_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed! Please Regard me kindly and Review!**


End file.
